


I'm trying my best to be the best for you

by DearLittleRobin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: Diego really doesn’t even hesitate to jump into action when Chris tells him about the suicidal junkie sitting on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge.(Diego does not think about Klaus, ok? Hedoesn’t.)(Klaus is everything he can think about)Fic based on Kaya_mckay's prompt! (You can find her prompt here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054086)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaya_mckay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_mckay/gifts).



> First of all, big thank you to Kaya_mckay for the prompt that made this story come to life! I hope you enjoy my take on it haha  
> Second of all, I've never actually been to the Brooklyn Bridge so I apologize for the inaccuracies i'm likely to have portrayed :d I really did try lol.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Generally speaking, Diego likes his job at the police department. Sure, sometimes the number of rules surrounding his actions makes him feel a bit too trapped and yeah, his commander is very much a bastard (Which makes not punching him in the face the most difficult part of Diego’s day from time to time), but again, generally speaking, Diego likes his job.

He likes the feeling of helping people, more specifically, so he doesn’t even hesitate to jump into action when Chris tells him about the suicidal junkie sitting on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge.

(Diego does not think about Klaus, ok? He _doesn’t._ )

( ~~Klaus is everything he can think about~~ )

“What’s the situation?” Diego asks tensely, hoping his panic didn’t slip into his voice. He’s already concentrating hard enough to not let his stutter come back.

“Well, apparently this guy was seen screaming to thin air before he decided to use the metal beam as a tightrope. Walked above the cars like nothing and has now been sitting on the edge for like half an hour. Sam is convinced he’s schizophrenic.”

(It’s not Klaus, Diego reasons, it can’t be. Klaus had gone out with him and Vanya for a coffee not too long ago. They had a good time together, Klaus told them he would go to rehab that week and Vanya had promised to try to visit him. He seemed happy that day. It can’t be him)

 “Why would she think that?” Diego asks carefully, not willing to admit he’s afraid of the answer.

“First it was the screaming to the air thing, but then she tells me he keeps covering his years and yelling for someone to shut up-

( ~~It’s Klaus it’s Klaus it’s Klaus _it’sKlausit’sKlausit’sKlaus-_~~ )

-but I personally think he’s just having a really bad acid trip or something. You’ll see when we get there”

Diego only hums in response, not trusting himself to give a proper verbal answer. The rest of the car ride is spent with silence and Diego tries his best not get lost in the hundred scenarios he made up in his mind about Klaus being the one sitting on the edge of the bridge.

( ~~Of Klaus jumping off the edge of that bridge~~ )

“And we’re here” Chris tells him, making the police car come to a stop.

Right off the bat Diego sees the huddle of officers and some bystanders on the bridge’s walkway. Part of the furthest car lane is blocked, he can also tell. His eyes linger on those people for a little while before he wills himself to finally look at the lonely figure that makes the reason why they are all there in the first place.

Diego can try to lie to himself. Can try to say that New York is big enough for two people to have the same physical appearance, the same hair, the same style of clothing, the same-

Who does he want to kid, it’s definitely Klaus.  

“Shit” He curses loudly and now he doesn’t bother to hide the sheer panic of his voice or the horror in his eyes.

Chris gives him a puzzled look.

“You know this guy?” He asks.

Diego internally debates over what he should answer, if he should even answer at all. Chris, along with all of Diego’s colleagues, doesn’t know that before he was Diego Rodriguez, he was Diego Hargreeves (and that before he even had a name, he was just Number Two). It’s a secret he’s keeping under seven locks. For his work friends, he’s nothing more than an ordinary guy with good accuracy and Diego planned to keep it that way.

However, looking at Klaus’ trembling form at the edge of a fucking bridge, Diego decides that his brother’s life is more important than whatever shot at normalcy he could ever have.

“I do” He finally answers. “I know him”

“Shit, Diego” Chris puts a tentatively hand on his shoulder “Do you want to go back?”

And for a second, Diego does. He wants to leave, to go to that nice pub close to the station, maybe invite Eudora to come with, and drink until the image of his brother dangling on the edge of a bridge is successfully erased from his mind.

Diego knows though, knows that he would never be able to live with himself if he did that.

“I want to talk to him” He tells Chris, voice steadier than he thought he could manage. When Chris begins to look unsure, he adds “Please”.

Maybe it’s the masked panic in his voice or maybe is the desperation he’s sure is showing in his eyes. Whatever it is, is enough to make Chris agree. Without lifting his hand from Diego’s shoulder, he gently guides his fellow officer the front

As if he didn’t have enough confirmation before, now he’s completely sure that the figure is, indeed, Klaus. Diego feels his hands tremble, the contents his stomach shifts uncomfortably and suddenly it’s hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to move.

 _Keep it together, Number Two!,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like his father’s (or maybe even Luther’s) screams at him inside his head and Diego is transported back to his younger self: a hero with a mission. A mission he _absolutely has_ to complete.

It’s easier to stand strong when he forgets all about being Diego and becomes just Number Two again.

“Number four!” Diego screams and the response is immediate: Klaus turns to him.

It hurts to see his brother that way, but Diego can’t think too much about it, he can’t let himself feel, not yet.

“Come here Four!” Diego screams again, ignoring the weird stares he’s getting from the people around him “We need to go!”

“What the hell, Diego” Chris mumbles next to him and Diego ignores him as well. He’ll deal with all of it later.

Klaus is looking at him, but he doesn’t seem to be _seeing_ him. Diego can tell his brother’s lips are moving, but he can’t make out what he’s saying . Klaus has at least turned from the edge, but he still hasn’t moved enough to be officially qualified as out of danger.

Diego needs to do more.

He steps ahead, on the metal beam, and stands there. The cars rush past below him, unaware or uncaring of the whole situation.

“What the fuck, Diego!”  Chris shouts, making to grab his arm, but Diego is faster, moving before his friend can pull him back. “Come back here, you’re gonna get yourself killed!”

Some other officers are screaming as well, but Diego ignores them all, his eyes focused on Klaus.

“Number Seven is waiting for us, Four!” He screams as he takes a step forward. He doesn’t look down, can’t bare to, he just looks at his brother. “You have to come back to her! How am I supposed to tell our baby sister that all three of her favorite siblings are dead?!”

That seems to wake Klaus up from his trance, at least for a bit, and for the first time that night Diego feels like his brother is truly looking at him. Diego steps forward again and again and again, until Klaus is just within arm’s reach and he can sit down so they are both on the same level. The cars below them make a deafening sound, but Diego can still here his Klaus’ whispered words.

“I made Ben angry” Klaus says “I made him angry and now he hates me”

The mention of their dead brother sends a pang in Diego’s heart and suddenly he isn’t Number Two anymore, he’s Diego again. Scared, worried and desperate Diego.

“He doesn’t hate you, Klaus” He tells his brother. They are all the same age, Diego knows that, but he can’t help but to see Klaus as his little brother. A little brother he would do anything to protect “He just needs some time to cool down. You know how it is with siblings, we fight all the time, but we love each other”

“I don’t think you love me” Klaus confesses, voice so quiet, so different from his usual self. “I don’t think I give you guys anything worth loving”

And that, that whispered confession on the edge of a bridge with the chill night breeze howling above them and the rapid cars rushing below, that breaks Diego’s heart.

“ That’s not true” He tells Klaus firmly and reaches to grab his brother’s hand “We love you. Sure, you have you issues, but we all do, don’t we? It doesn’t make us love you any less.”

“For real?” Klaus looks up and they finally make true eye contact.

“For real” Diego confirms.

Klaus sighs and sniffs.

“Then” He starts. He takes a deep breath “Then I guess I’m ready to go back now”

Diego smiles.

At that moment, it doesn’t matter that he will have a hell lot of explaining to do because of what just happened (Diego is sure Chris will have a hundred questions and if Chris knows a secret, then Eudora is bound to know to), it doesn’t matter that he had probably blown his cover big time.

Klaus is all that matters and as long as he’s safe in his brother’s arms, the rest can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT HOLY CRAP   
> all your comments made my fucking day you have no idea how happy i was to read and answer them! I hope this chapter is of y'alls likening too because I tried my best lol  
> Once more, a big thank you for Kaya_mckay <3  
> (Btw I think they are all in their mid twenties here but you can disagree with me if you want)

When Diego was about 11 years old, he broke his arm in the middle of a mission.  It was a bad break (Grace told him as much when he and his siblings finally arrived back home), but Diego remembered not feeling anything for a long while after the injury happened. No pain, no discomfort, just the will to finish the mission.

Adrenaline rush, it’s what his mom called it.

 Postponing the inevitable, it’s what Diego calls it.

The whole situation with Klaus had been an adrenaline rush, Diego knows, and now, with Klaus safe in Vanya’s apartment and with Diego’s leave from work coming to an end, former Number Two is finally grasping what that means.

“Shiiiiiiiiiit” He complains loudly from his place on Vanya’s couch. His sister doesn’t spare him a glance, just casually sips her cup of tea, while Klaus lets his eyes drift form the random show on Vanya’s TV for a moment. They both seem to be waiting for a follow up sentence “I have work tomorrow” He offers.

That makes them both turn to him, matching puzzled looks on their faces.

 “I thought you liked being a police officer?” Vanya asks.

“Wasn’t it like, your dream job and shit?” Klaus adds “I thought you even had a girlfriend on the field. Are guys not on good terms?”

“Leave Eudora out of this” Diego warns. Klaus gives him a grin.

“Eudora, then” He mumbles to himself.

“Why are you not happy about work, Diego?” Vanya cuts in before an argument can even start to form, ever the peacemaker. “Did something happen?”

Diego thinks carefully of his next words, risking a quick side glance at Klaus. The last thing he wants is his brother feeling guilty, not when they are all walking a path of recovery.

“ My work colleagues only know me as Diego Rodriguez” He decides to say. “I’ll have some explaining to do”

“Damn” Vanya grimaces.

Diego hums and turns to Klaus. His brother is not looking at him anymore and is, instead, staring off to his right. Diego briefly wonders if Ben’s talking to him, now that his back with Klaus. (The reunion had been an emotional affair. Lots of crying involved)

“I-” Klaus begins and stops. He lets out an uncomfortable chuckle. “I’m sorry about that, Diego”

His voice does not sound as broken as it had _that_ day (Diego really hopes he’ll never hear Klaus sounding like that ever again), but there’s still layers of guilt to it.

“It would come out eventually anyway” Diego shrugs. It’s a white lie, Diego is not sure if he would ever had to explain his past to his work colleagues, but it’s what Klaus needs to hear at the moment. “Don’t worry about it”

“We can make you a power point presentation if you want to” Klaus tries to joke “Or I can go with you. Kinda like show and tell, you know?”

Vanya laughs and Diego can’t help but chuckle a bit too.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary” He says. Klaus shrugs.

“Your loss” His brother tells him, putting his hands up.

The silence, although not tense, is not comfortable either. Diego is starting to sweat just a little before Vanya’s voice calls the boys’ attention.

“I’m thinking pizza for tonight” She says thoughtfully. “What you guys think?”

“As long as there’s no pineapples involved” Diego says, earning a groan from Klaus.

“Dude!” He complains loudly “Pineapples are a good pizza topping! Stop following the mass with their pineapple hating bullshit.”

“You and I both know I don’t follow the mass with anything” Diego counters.

Vanya laughs as Klaus groans again.

“I’ll just go for pepperoni” She tells them both, standing up to use the phone.

Some time later, when they are all sitting around Vanya’s table and chatting about everything and nothing, Diego almost forgets he’ll have a hell of a long day tomorrow.

_Almost._

“Soooo, are you ready to stop ignoring my calls and tell what the hell is going on or will I have to call Eudora in already?”

Chris, unfortunately for Diego, has always been a nosy pain in the ass.

Diego has literally just sat on his not-that-comfortable chair when the other man appeared seemingly out of nowhere to sit on Diego’s not-that-tidy desk and demand answers.

Diego just sighs

“Would you believe me if told you there’s this highly specific part of the police officer’s handbook that showed me how to deal with the situation?” He tries.

Chris hums.

“Maybe I would if you had a police officer’s handbook in the first place” Chris answers with a smile. His expression, however, turns somber pretty quickly. “I’m serious though. What was that, Diego? Who was that man, why did you call him by a number and who the is this sister you were screaming about?”

“Geez, man. You wanna make a fricking list already?” Diego grumbles.

“If it makes you answer my questions sure” Chris answers and Diego knows he means it.

God, that was difficult.

“Ok” Diego begins. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ , he thinks. “Do you remember the Umbrella Academy?”

Chris frowns.

“The super kids that ran around in school uniforms?” He asks. Diego nods. “Yeah, I guess? What do they have to do with anything?”

“Well” Diego takes a pencil form his pencil holder and turns his back to Chris. He knows Chris’ desk is behind him and that he keeps his own pencil holder beside his computer. It’s not that far away but is still pretty much an impossible shot for anyone that isn’t, well, him. “Watch this”

Diego throws the pencil forward. It only goes that way for about a second before it makes a sharp turn it shouldn’t have been able to do and starts going towards Chris’ pencil holder until it perfectly lands inside it.

“Meet The Kraken” He tells Chris with an awkward smile when he turns to face him again.

The silence is there for about three seconds.

“YO WHAT THE FUCK” Chris all but screams, attracting every pair of eyes in the room towards them immediately. Diego curses internally.

“Jesus Christ, keep it down a notch, would you?” He hisses as he tries to make himself smaller under the curious gazes of all his other coworkers. “I’m not exactly telling the whole world yet.”

“Oh shit, sorry.” Chris cringes. “Nothing to see here guys!” He dismisses the others, getting off Diego’s table and offering him a hand. “We should continue this talk somewhere else.”

Against his better judgement, Diego lets himself be taken. That’s how he ends up inside his floor’s accessible toilet with a very excited Chris.

“This is the place you had in mind?” Diego complains.

 “It’s secluded, private and no one uses it, so it’s the perfect place for secret telling”. Chris dismisses him with a movement of his hand and the roll of his eyes. “Before you continue though, I gotta do something” Diego frowns and Chris punches him in the shoulder. _Hard._

“Ouch! What the hell??” Diego shouts, rubbing the sore spot. “What was that for?”

“What do you think, _Kraken_?!” Chris shouts back “I’ve been your friend since the beginning of police academy, dude! I tell you all my shit! Sure, my stories are not nearly as crazy as yours, but I thought we were close enough that you could tell me your tragic backstory!”

“In my defense, I haven’t told anyone else yet” Diego says, still rubbing his arm.

“Wait, not even Eudora?” Chris asks incredulously. Diego shakes his head. “She’s going to kick your ass so hard when I tell her this, holy shit”

“I would appreciate if you let _me_ tell her, thank you very much.” Diego grumbles.

“Sure, sure, I’ll let- Wait, what time is it?” Chris takes his phone out of his pocket. “I think she’s free now, actually”

Diego can feel his blood leaving his face.

“Chris, no-”

“Imma call her”

“No! Chris, we’re in a bathroom! Don’t-”

“Dora? Yeah, it’s Chris. Tell me something, are you free right now? Nice!” Chris puts his hand on the microphone, turning to Diego. “She’s free” He whispers to him before going back to the call. “So, hey, this may sound a bit weird, but do you think you can come to the accessible bathroom on our floor? No, it’s not a prank. Really. I’m serious, Dora! Diego’s back. Yeah. I’m with him right now. Yes, in the bathroom. It’s not a fucking prank, oh my god, I’ve told you. Just come here, please? It’s important. Really. Ok, perfect! See ya in a bit!” Chris ends the call. “She’s coming” He tells Diego with a smile.

“I hate you so much, I hope you know that” Diego grumbles, hiding his face behind his hands. “Why is this my life?”

“Well you tell me” Chris says playfully. “You’re the superhero here”

“I regret everything”

“I know the feeling.” Chris pats him on the shoulder. Then he seems to think of something. “Hey” He calls Diego’s attention “If your power thing is throwing stuff really well, how come your name is Kraken?”

“I can hold my breath too” Diego says and at Chris skeptical look he adds “For a really long time”

“Oh. How long?”

“Can’t say for sure, to be honest. My record at the moment is about forty minutes or so.”

Chris hums and then, again, he seems to think of something. He looks at Diego then shifts his gaze to the toilet next to them. Multiple times.

“No” Diego says simply “No way in hell”

“ How can you show me you can do it, then?” Chris whines.

“I can hold my breath without being in water, Chris”

“But what if you cheat?”

“Why the fuck would I cheat?!”

“I don’t know!” Chris sighs, defeated. “You’ll have to invite for a pool party then.”

Diego is about to say he’s never been to a pool party so the chances of him ever inviting Chris to one are pretty slim when there’s a knock on the door. They both turn.

“Why am I here” Comes a female voice from the other side.

“Hey, Dora” Chris calls excited, unlocking the door and letting the woman in. “Glad you could make it.

“This better be good” She tells them both, but her glare lingers on Diego for longer.

“Oh, trust me it is” Chris says. He turns to Diego. “Tell her”

Diego’s throat is suddenly very dry. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens again. Chris rolls his eyes.

“For god’s sake.” He complains and turns back to the expectant Eudora. “You remember the Umbrella kids?”

“The superheroes, yeah?” Eudora asks. Chris nods. “Sure, why?”

“Well” Chris steps closer to Diego, putting both his hands on his shoulders and making him get closer to the frowning woman. “Meet The Kraken”

“Hi” Diego greets her awkwardly.

Eudora looks at him for a little more than a second before cracking up. Both men just stare at her as she laughed, until the sound died out and Eudora’s expression shifts as she realizes they are not laughing with her

“Oh my god you’re being serious” She blurts out.

“Told you it wasn’t a prank” Chris singsongs “Diego here is a former superhero! Did you ever imagine?”

Eudora ignores him and turns fully to Diego.

“Are you really serious?” She asks. Diego nods. “Oh, damn”

“Now that it is out in the open, let’s go back to the question answering thing” Chris proclaims loudly “I told Dora all about you being weird on the bridge the other day, so let’s start from the beginning: who’s that guy?”

“Is he another” Eudora gestures. “You know”

He knows.

“He’s The Séance.” Diego answers. “Well, was. We haven’t been the Umbrella kids in a long while”

“I always did wonder what had happened to you guys” Chris muses “Would never have guess one would end up as my coworker”

“Is he okay?” Eudora asks “The Séance, I mean.”

“He’s getting there” Diego tells her with a smile. “You should call him Klaus, though. He’s not really…fond of his hero name”

“Wait, you mean we could possibly meet the others?” Chris chimes in “Is the sister you talked about The Rumor? Are all you guys related?”

“No, I wasn’t talking about Rumor and no, we’re not actually related” Diego answers “Not by blood anyway. We’ve just all been adopted by the same crazy old man.”

“Wow” Eudora says. Diego understands.

“So what sister were you talking about then?” Chris asks “I thought there was only one girl in the group.

“She wasn’t out to the public.” Diego explains. “Seven wasn’t born with powers so she couldn’t really go in any missions with us or anything. She stayed home.”

“That sounds lonely” Eudora comments.

“It was” Diego agrees, remembering Vanya’s constantly sad face.

They stay in silence for a bit before Chris phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and grimaces at the name displayed on the screen.

“And that’s my cue to leave” Chris tells them. He opens the bathroom door and brings the phone to his ear. Before he presses the answer button though, he turns to Diego. “Pool party. Don’t forget”

The door closes behind him and Diego and Eudora are left alone in the bathroom

“Well” Eudora begins “This sure was…something.”

“Yeah” Diego agrees with a sigh. “Hope it’s not like, too weird or whatever.”

Eudora smiles playfully at him.

“Afraid I’ll give up on you, Rodriguez?” She teases, then stops. “Wait, is that your real surname?”

Diego shakes his head.

“Hargreeves” He tells her “Diego Hargreeves”

“Hargreeves” Eudora repeats, as if testing the name on her mouth. She smiles at him again. “I like it.”

Diego smiles back. They stay like that, smiling dumbly at each other for a few seconds, before Eudora clears her throat.

“Well, this has been fun and all but I really have to get back to work”

“Oh, shit yeah” Diego says. He had completely forgotten about that. “Me too”

Eudora laughs. She starts walking towards the door, but stops just before opening it, turning back to Diego.

“Can I tell you something?” She asks.

“Anything” He answers.

She grins at him.

“When I was little, I really kept up with you guys. Was a true Umbrella fan.” Eudora confesses, a nostalgic smile in her face. “So, just by that, this has already been quite the funny coincidence.” She laughs a bit. “But you know what’s even funnier?”

“What?” Diego asks.

Eudora motions for him to get closer. Diego obeys. Once they are less then a foot apart, she gets closer to his ear.

“I had quite the crush on The Kraken” She whispers to him.

Before Diego can say anything else though, Eudora is already out of the bathroom. Diego is left staring at the door, heart beating fast and a silly smile on his face.

Hours later, when Diego is already back at Vanya’s apartment to check on his siblings, the same smile is still there.

“I’m guessing work was not that bad, huh?” Klaus gently teases.

Diego turns to him and his smile widens.

“No” He says. “Not bad at all”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'But how does this fit the show canon?' Idk man, I just wanted my children to be kinda happy for once.   
> Hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments are always very much appreciated!


End file.
